


Please Don't Go (I'll eat you whole)

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Accidental Fearplay, Aged-Up Character(s), Also Theo is. small, Because I'm soft for these fuckheads, G/T, I don't know how accurate this is to the movie canon but uhh I tried?, I mean the AU happens while Theo's in foster care but him and Boris are both 17-18, M/M, Oh yeah I should mention that this is sort of angsty at first but it evolves into fluff I promise, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: me: *listens to breezeblocks by alt-j once*me: ah yes lets write a boreo vore fic and have the fandom breathe down my neck :)**this isnt a crack fic so!! if this aint ya cup of tea just dont. click on it i guess??also as a side note kokhana means sweetheart in russian so uhh this is hella gay lads
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 27





	Please Don't Go (I'll eat you whole)

“I want to leave New York”

Time had seemed to slow down as the statement hung in the air. Theo made eye contact with the taller, lanky boy in front of him, he swallowed nervously as he looked over Boris’ face, waiting for him to open his mouth. Say something. There was a hurt look in the raven haired boy’s eyes

Theo’s heart dropped into his sneakers when he felt Boris’ fingers close around his waist firmly, yelping as he was brought closer to Boris’ face, terribly aware of how close he was to the human’s mouth “Boris what’re you—?!”. Theo couldn’t breathe, how could he? Boris had opened his maw. Wide. Boris was going to eat him. 

He could hardly scream before he was pushed forwards onto Boris’ tongue, the muscle accepted him gently, before pressing him to the roof of Boris’ mouth. Tasting him. Theo felt sick to his stomach, his heartbeat drowned out any thoughts. Something in him wanted to believe this was some sort of sick joke, that Boris was playing a prank on him

That hope was dashed swiftly when Theo felt his surroundings tilt backwards. Throat muscles ensnared his arms greedily, he felt his heart skip a beat as he was jerked forwards with a rough swallow. Boris was—was going to actually kill him, and for what? The reward of a full stomach, a quick snack?

Then he felt it, those damn tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, spilling over and mixing the slime below his glasses. It was too hard to breathe, or move, for that matter, the muscles of the throat around him pinned his arms to his sides. He was helpless.

Boris felt guilt settle heavily in his chest as he felt Theo’s shape slide past his collarbone. He knew Theo would be okay. Potter would be safe. He didn’t mean to scare Theo like this, but at the same time he wanted Theo to stay, and he—this is the only way he could get the smaller, bespectacled boy to stay. He didn’t know any other alternative solution.

Theo had soon spilled into the stomach beneath him, the organ issued a low growl around him. As if contented with having him in it. It almost drowned out his too-loud heartbeat as it hammered wildly in his chest. Adrenaline coursed through him and he finally found it in him to claw and kick at the stomach walls. He cringed at the saliva that clung to him and seeped through his clothes as he went for another blow, before a strange pressure knocked him on his ass. Boris’ hand, he realized. He wanted to scream at Boris. Plead with him to cough him up, but his voice—it was gone, he fell limp against the closest wall. Fighting was useless. He—he was dead anyways

Boris flinched as he felt a sharp pain course through his middle. Theo was scared. He could feel the tiny boy claw and kick within his gut. He wanted out. Boris didn’t want to let him out, and he wasn’t sure if he could

“Potter?” he swallowed dryly, pressing on the Theo’s shape. He could feel said boy shaking profusely against his hand. Silence. “Theo?” he tried again, this time. Theo finally answered him “What the fuck was that about, Boris?!” His voice sounded strained and weak. Fear evident in his tone “Did you only befriend me so you could just—just off me, once and for all. For some ulterior motive?” Another stern kick met his stomach walls.

Boris paused and his heart might as damn well have stopped. Theo thought he was, was going to kill him off “No—I—Potter, that was never the plan.” Boris exhaled softly “Wanted you to stay, in New York. With me.” Theo was stunned into silence, hot shame came over him in waves, there was heartache evident in the taller boy’s tone, hesitating, he traced over the pinkish walls around him. Boris’ breath hitched, his face flushed scarlet “Boris—you—you could’ve just. Said something.”

“You wouldn’t have listened, Potter” Boris replied, pressing gently on Theo’s shape in his belly. Theo opened his mouth to retort, but Boris was right. Theo knew he was right

“I guess—I guess you’re right about that” Theo blinked, chuckling softly as he acknowledged Boris’ words. Come to think of it, Boris’d always been right about Theo since they met. Had him down to the smallest detail

Boris snickered softly and poked at Theo with a finger “Obviously, I’m right. Aside from that, you doing okay?” he inquired. Theo sighed “Yeah, I’m—I’m okay” More than okay. He wanted to add “Thanks for not, you know—killing me” his voice went quiet. Boris hummed, the sound made Theo’s rib-cage thrum, as if he were near a speaker on full blast “Won’t have to worry about dying with me, Potter, promise.”

Theo swore he felt Boris’ hand over him again, it pressed into his back. And in some dark way, it was comforting. It was akin to a hug. Hell, Boris’ stomach itself felt like an embrace, gentle and warm, like home. It then dawned on him that his home was with Boris.

“Potter?”

Theo quickly shook his head, freeing him from his thoughts “Yeah?”

“After...this, you still leaving for New York?”

“Well, you didn’t...really give me a choice in the matter, you did eat me.”

Boris laughed, genuine and demure “Right, but still, you going?”

“No.” Theo answered “Rather stay with you”

Boris’ heart swelled, tracing shapes over Theo’s form in his belly “Even after I ate you? wow, Potter, you’re dedicated” he couldn’t help but tease the smaller boy, grinning widely

Theo snorted, playfully thwacking the nearest wall to his face “Shove it.” he retorted. Refusing to engage in any semantics, Theo yawned into his palm, stretching his exhausted limbs as he settled into the pinkish flesh around him. Somehow, he didn’t miss the happy, content noise his movements pulled from Boris’ throat. There was solace tucked away within Boris, some feeling of safety and caring that he hadn’t felt for a while there too.

For a long while, in the silence they shared, Theo stayed awake, listening to the soft, placid rhythm of Boris’ body working around him. His heart thumping steadily above Theo. Air effortlessly pushed in and out of his lungs. He wouldn’t admit it to the Slav, but something deep within, something he’d repressed, was in love with the idea of being close to Boris

It dawned on him that, perhaps, in some weird way, this is what Boris wanted. It was more profound than wanting him to stay in New York. 

Choosing not to dwell on it, Theo let his eyes drift close as he curled up. Pressed firmly against where he could feel Boris’ still hand. Sleep claimed him swiftly, snores tugged from his chest as he nestled into the stomach walls further

Boris rolled his eyes fondly as he felt the tiny boy beneath his skin press his body against the palm of his hand, Theo’s weight was heavy in his belly, but also pleasantly warm. Electing not to stand anymore, Boris made his way to the couch, hand firmly against Theo as he crawled onto it, mindful not to jostle the boy within as he laid down, tugging the blanket that was messily thrown onto the furniture over himself, kneading at Theo as he turned on his side

“G’night, _kokhana_ ” he mumbled, curling around Theo protectively while he affectionately patted his middle, yawning widely before the warm shape of Theo lulled him to the world behind his eyes.


End file.
